Drama Llamas
Drama? What Drama? As cool as LOLocracy, we've had our fair share of DRAMA moments. Nothing large enough to destroy the comm in a cataclysmic event of bitchery, craziness and idiocy but still enough to make everyone awkward!turtle for a few days. It ranges from muns that wouldn't take a hint to explosions over a game, this is the history of all those moments where shit just hit the fan. Rule #1 about this part of the wiki? DON'T GET BUTTHURT ABOUT IT. KAY? KAY. I don't want to add a section here that says "Drama Llamas on the Drama Llama page". The Saga of Frenchie v.1 Act 1: The French Don't Require a Turkey Once upon a time there was a France. This was the first France the comm had and, one day, she asked to reserve Turkey. She didn't submit an app right away and the Spain at the time also asked to reserve Turkey. France bullied Spain into dropping the hold on Turkey. This is where shit gets real. Act 2: Aint' Nothin' but a Hound Dog The mods at the time, Heej and Beau were not very impressed with this behavior and promptly asked France to leave. She didn't and continued to hound the mods and players, acting the part of the mistreated player. Eventually, her IP was permanently banned after her attempted and ultimately unsucessful coup against the mods. Act 3: Back and Better Than Ever France returned later under a new IP and character, applying for Turkey and getting in. While at the beginning of her second run, she was fairly quiet and didn't bother anyone that much. However, everything changed when she tried to apply for a second character. Starting numerous threads (and not finishing them) aside, Turkey had her fiar share of issues when trying to find a second character. Act 4: A Series of Highly Unfortunate Events Turkey was a rejected a total of five(ish times). First as the British Empire (Arthur 2.0 as a spy with more kids), America (the all-american good boy), the Confederate States of America (RACE WAS TTLY NOT A BIG ISSUE IN THE CIVIL WAR), Seychelles (not enough island flair) and finally Quebec. However, Quebec was never fully processed as Turkey was kicked out during the processing. Why? Because of a certain grudge wank post made on the current America's How's Your Driving post (which she made three days after joining). Turkey clearly still had a few hard feelings about losing America (and to a Canadian no less) and her true colours were finally showing again. Act 5: The Finale Brodie went cryingto the mods to tell them about the grudge post and it quickly recieved much attention from the mods and the community at large. Sam went CSI: Liberty on Turkey's IP address and she was found out to be the first France and was, once again, banned The End The Murder Game Rundown: Brodie: /napping peacefully when HOLYSHIT TEXTS. Promptly gets online. Group chat with mods. Brodie reveals self as the lolanon. Seven and half hours later, drama (because game was taken as too much srs bsns) is dealt with. /mods goes back to bed. Jumping the Gun BACK IN THE FAR DISTANT MONTH OF SEPTEMBER 2010, a certain France apped without getting full approval from the mods. Of course he was later accepted and still did nothing. This, however, was not the first one to do this as there was another mun who posted an intro before actually being accepted. For the sake of that mun, the mods never said anything and never will. Racism STUPID RACIST COMMENTS. THEY BEEN SAID. DON'T DO IT. or else Heej and Steph will take off their earring and tell Sam, "GIRL, HOLD ME BACK, I'M ABOUT TO SMACK A BITCH."